


The Waiting Room

by pandacchii



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 11:19:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1603271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandacchii/pseuds/pandacchii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small piece written after listening to this song https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YP46fKYFBiM. Also for Aokuro Day! Please enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Waiting Room

At first, there was darkness.

A silent void filling around him, encasing his senses and thoughts with nothing and everything – images of people he once knew, relationships he once had, all flying by -Their names, faces, voices all blurred slowly as the images faded one by one leaving him with just silence once again.

He heard nothing. He felt nothing.

There was no point in struggling, and yet the thought had not even occurred to him, he was still and lifeless, and at peace. Finally, for once in his life he felt a peace wash over him to replace all the despair, agony, self-hatred, regret that ate away his heart and mind. If he had his choice, he would stay like this forever, just simply floating here in the empty abyss, with his heart finally calm.

There was no way of knowing how long he was there for, it could have been minutes, or years, he wasn’t sure. All that Aomine knew now, what was his reality, was the soft sound of a piano playing in the distance, getting louder and louder as his senses awakened.

He found himself standing in a white room, the walls and tiled floor bare, all except the corner of the room where a piano sat (the sound which he had heard previously now streaming from the piano). A pair of spread out wings was all he could see from where he stood, the pale, soft down feathers contrasting against the hospital white of the walls around them.

The melody pulled him in like a tide towards the piano, stepping towards the piano as if he was mesmerized. As he came the closer, he saw the figure playing the piece, a boy his age (or what he thought to be), with a mess of light blue hair, his eyes closed as his fingers ghosted over the piano keys. His forehead creased in concentration every note or so, inclining his head forward as he put slightly more pressure on the keys, the tempo increasing, the melody filling the air with in the enclosed room.

His fingers moved deftly over the keys, each movement graceful and refined, it looked as if it required no effort.

“He’s beautiful,” Aomine thought to himself, unable to find any other words to describe it. He stood there looking like an idiot most likely, his mouth slightly agape, and eyes wide and filled with wonder.

It was then that the boy finally opened his eyes, glancing at Aomine quickly, and his lips slightly upturned into a smile. He never took his fingers off the keys, still playing without a hitch. The boy scooted over slightly to the right, nodding to the side of the chair, asking him to sit down.

Aomine found himself unable to refuse, and of course not wanting to say a word as to interrupt the piece. He slid over to the left side, knees almost bumping against that of the boy next to him. The wings that had stretched far were now tucked in, leaving more space for himself, however it had made him wonder what it would have felt like to have those wings so broad and powerful against his back, sheathing him from everything.

When he made no movement to play, the boy beside him laughed under his breath, giving his shoulder a slight nudge.

“Play,” he whispered.

“I’ve uh…Never played the piano before so I don’t—“He started, before the boy hushed him, using one hand to play as he lifted up Aomine’s palm with his free hand, setting it onto the keys.

“Just play.”

Aomine looked back over to the boy, unsure as he rested a finger on top of the key, afraid to play and ruin the piece. However the boy just looked back at him with a reassuring smile, nodding for him to go on and play.

He closed his eyes, letting his fingers take him where he wanted to play. Suddenly the notes fit in just as they had been before he sat down with the boy beside him, the piece becoming even more melodic and gentle as they both sat side by side, playing together.

They played together for what seemed like years, maybe a century, neither of them letting up from the piano, letting both their fingers guide them, feeling as if they were communicating to one another through the music that they played. The two of them never talked, and simply kept their eyes closed, keeping in time to music. The song moved from a gentle pace, to quick and fast, and yet it never ended. There were times when if Aomine listened closely, he could hear the chatter of people around him, coming from all directions, different instruments adding in to their songs. Sounds of a violin, cello, brass instruments, all came in through muted sounds, and yet they kept on playing.

He had looked over to the angel (Who Aomine now presumed he was), during the hushed murmurs that surrounded them, but the angel gave no response for quite some time until he finally responded.

“The others, who are waiting,” he said quietly, speaking low.

“The others?” he asked back, looking around him at the still empty room, the voices now gone.

The boy shook his head in response, smiling sadly.

“You’ll see soon.”

However, the time that was soon came all too quickly, the sound of a church bell tolling throughout the room, ceasing the music that came from the piano.

Aomine looked around, startled at the sudden sound of the bell that kept on ringing.

The angel slid his hands from the piano keys, letting it rest in his lap as he watched Aomine.

“What’s the matter?” Aomine asked, looking back at the piano.

“Your time has come now,” the boy looked into Aomine’s eyes, a soft sadness radiating from them.

It looked as if he was on the verge of crying at any second, yet no sign of the tears came.

Aomine felt his chest tighten as he looked at him, never in his life had he ever seen something so sad, and so heart wrenching.

“Time for what?”

“Your next life, Aomine Daiki,” the boy smiled weakly, reaching out to grab Aomine’s hands, holding them tightly in his.

“My next life? What? You mean I…died? And how do you know my name?” Aomine asked, bewildered. It certainly explained some things, but still to know he died was a shocking revelation to him.

The angel gripped his hands tighter, pressing into them.

“My name is Kuroko Tetsuya, and I am the angel who has been assigned to be your guardian for all the lives that you lead,” he explained, taking a deep breath.

“My own guardian angel?” he said, breathless. “I…see.”

Kuroko nodded, releasing his hands, and settling them back into his own lap, his wings twitching from being held in for so long.

“Before you leave however, I must apologize,” he looked down into his lap, clenching his fists together tightly. “I wasn’t able to give you a full life this time. You died so young and I couldn’t do anything to stop it. I’m so sorry…” Kuroko took a deep breath, realizing his voice was shaking.

“It’s alright…” Aomine replied, smiling gently. “If that’s what caused me to be able to meet you here, then I should be thanking you, right? Plus, it was out of your control, even if you are my guardian angel or whatever. So thanks for looking out for me…all this time, Tetsu.”

The angel looked up, relief washing over his face, his pain and sorrow disappearing completely.

“Thank you…Aomine-kun.”

He leaned over, tilting Aomine’s head slightly down, and pressed his lips to his forehead, kissing him gently.

Aomine looked at him bewildered for a moment, before Kuroko smiled, and pulled Aomine from the bench, leading him to the doorway that had opened when the bell started chiming, a light forming at the end of the dark expanse.

“Go. Your next life is waiting for you,” Kuroko said with a smile, a hand at his back.

“But…what about you? Can’t you come with me?” Aomine asked, his smile faded, wanting nothing more than to stay here for eternity, where it was calm, peaceful, and to have Kuroko by his side.

Kuroko shook his head, laughing sadly.

“I will stay here as I always have and watch over you. I promise you’ll have a better life this time.”

Aomine sighed dejectedly, looking out towards the doorway, the bells still chiming.

“Will I remember this? Will I remember you?”

“No… you won’t. But we’ll meet again. Just like we have this time, and all the times from the past. Didn’t you wonder how you knew the song without knowing how to play?” The angel explained, nodding towards the piano. “We’ve met hundreds of times, all in your different forms from your former lives. I get to meet you and see how you’ve grown into who you are.”

Aomine laughed bitterly, crossing his arms.

“Well that’s not fair is it? How come you get to remember and I have to forget about you?”

“Life just isn’t fair, Aomine-kun. All the same why I can’t go with you right now into your next life… Who would protect you if I weren’t here watching you?”

Kuroko pressed into his back a little harder with his pam, pushing him towards the doorway.

“Go. The creator will get mad if you stay any longer.”

Aomine sighed again, and let himself be pushed into the darkness, but not before he turned around, looking at Kuroko for the last time.

“I’ll see you next time then, Tetsu.”

Kuroko smiled sadly, nodding.

“Goodbye, Aomine-kun.”


End file.
